1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tap which discharges water from a water pipe and a water dispenser. More particularly, it relates to a tap which has a safety mechanism to prevent a water leakage due to carelessness.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a conventional tap, a packing is opened by pressing a handle using the leverage, as shown in FIG. 4, so that the water is output through an outlet.
That is, according to the conventional tap, a handle 1 of the tap is rotated about a support point 3 by pushing it down and a packing, attached to a shaft that is connected to shaft connecting boss 4 and ascending, opens an outlet 2 to discharge water. When letting handle 1 go off, outlet 2 is automatically closed by the elastic force of a compression spring provided to the interior of handle 1.
The conventional tap does not have any safety mechanism, and the handle may be operated by carelessness of children or slight touch to output hot water or other liquids, which is dangerous. That is, in the handle of the conventional tap actuated by the leverage, the force point of the lever corresponds to the support point of the lever, and the water is discharged just by pushing the handle down.